


Family

by liliesandroses54



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliesandroses54/pseuds/liliesandroses54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing good comes from family visits, especially for a Weasley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that wouldn't leave me alone after reading another fic. I have no beta so mistakes are all my own, and if they truly bug you, then comment and I'll fix it. Thanks!

Family

Molly Hooper looked up as someone entered the morgue. She had expected another worker, and secretly hoped it would be Sherlock, but Molly was floored when her cousin walked in. She sat for a moment stunned, but then she gathered her bearing and asked. "Rose, what are you doing here?"

Rose Weasley took off her giant sunglasses and pushed her famous red hair out of her face. "What am I not allowed to randomly come visit my cousin?" She asked with a hint of a mocking tone.

Molly sat back in her chair and stared. "Since it's you I'd have to say no. Want some tea?"

Rose laughed. "I'm hurt Molly. But I'd love some. Why is tea always the solution for us?"

Molly stood and walked out of the morgue and towards the lounge, Rose following behind. "I think it's the Weasley in us."

Rose smiled as she sat down on the couch and watched Molly as she bustled around the kitchen space. Both were silent until Molly had handed Rose her cup and sat down on the couch next to her. "So, Rosie, why are you really here? And don't say just for a quick "How you doing?""

Rose nursed the cup in her hands and stared down into the liquid. Molly could always make a hell of a cup of tea. "We've all missed you at the last couple of family dinners."

Rose started, but Molly cut her off sharply. "So that's what this is about, AGAIN. You got the short straw this time didn't you? Why can't Gran understand that I have to work?" She rose from the couch and moved over to the sink, hoisting herself up onto the counter next to it.

Rose remained sitting, but Molly could see the anger creeping into her body. Of all her cousin's tempers Rose's was the worst. But Molly was beyond caring, Rose was the fourth person Grandma Weasley had sent. It had first been Victorie, then James, then Fred, and now Rose. "Do you really think it's just Gran worried about you Molly? We all are, you working around so much death and in a muggle…."

"Oh, not that AGAIN!" Molly interrupted Rose again, causing her to grit her teeth in frustration. "What's the difference if I work in a muggle lab or a wizard? I'm not constantly hounded by paparazzi here. In case you haven't noticed Rose, not all of us are cut out for the limelight.

"You think I like…"

"Ah, Molly, there you are." Sherlock Holmes said, interrupting Rose by popping his head into the lounge area. Rose groaned in frustration as she sunk into the couch.

"Yes, Sherlock, what can I do for you?" Molly asked with a smile. She was happy for an excuse to get away from her cousin.

"I was wondering if you could wheel Mr. Page out for me." He said, flicking his eyes to Rose, before turning them back towards Molly.

Seeing his gaze shift Molly quickly introduced them. "Sherlock, my cousin Rose."

Rose gave him a tight lipped smile and a little wave. He nodded in acknowledgment. "Molly?"

Molly nodded before jumping off the counter and following him. "I'll be back in a moment." She called over her shoulder towards Rose. She didn't wait for a response before closing the door behind her.

Molly let out a sigh as she walked down the hall behind Sherlock. She was too annoyed to even attempt to make small talk with him. Molly knew even if she did his answers would be short, clipped, and unfeeling, and she wasn't in the mood to deal with that at the moment. So Molly rolled out in silence and unzipped a body bag. "Find me when you're done." She ordered, before turning to leave.

"Are you alright?" Sherlock asked, standing next to the uncovered body.

Molly was stunned for a moment that he was asking her such a normal question. John must have been getting to him. With a small smile Molly answered, "Family has a way of bringing out a different you."

Sherlock stilled for a moment before nodding. Then he bent over and began to study . Molly took this as her cue to leave. She slowly made her way back to the lounge, not looking at all forward to the conversation about to occur. Maybe if she was lucky Rose would have been so offended that she apparated home.

Molly apparently was not lucky today; Rose was still sitting on the couch, her now empty mug by the sink. "So that's the Sherlock Holmes?" Rose asked disapproving.

Molly raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes, that's him. I don't see how he has anything to do with why you're here though."

Rose sat forward on the couch. "I think he has everything to do with it. How many family gatherings have you missed, because he comes prancing in here? How much work have you had to make up late at night, because he was here? Now I'll hand it to you he's cute, but he doesn't look at you the same why you look at him. Frankly, Molly, it's pathetic pining after someone who barely notices you."

"I'M PATHETIC?" Molly shouted. She was so loud people in nearby offices stopped working. "At least I'm not the one pining after some bloke, but never doing anything, because I'm afraid of what my father and uncles would think. The war ended years ago, Rose, I'm sure Uncle Ron doesn't hate the Malfoys so much as to disown you for dating one."

Something in Rose finally snapped. "Don't talk like you understand what I'm going through. You're here hiding in the muggle world. You can do as you please without having every move scrutinized by the gossip rags."

"Stop acting like you don't enjoy it. You and I both know you do. You like them saying you're brighter than your mother. You like people knowing your every move. You like the people that want to be like you. So don't come in here acting all high and mighty, acting like your shallow life is better than mine."

"At least in my life I didn't disown my family. At least I still show up for dinners and birthdays. At least I didn't change my name to get away from it all. At least I didn't dye my hair brown to escape."

Now it was Molly's turn to snap. She pulled out her wand and sent the first spell that popped into her head at her cousin. Rose was soon drenched from head to toe by the stream of water. She then snatched her wand out of her pocket and sent a jinx at Molly, which Molly just barely dodged.

John Watson had walked past the door to the lounge on his way to find Sherlock when he suddenly stopped. He turned around and watched as bright colored lights glowed out of the tiny window. With hesitant steps he moved back towards the door. He waited a moment before knocking loudly on the door. "Everything all right in there?" He called.

The lights stopped and John could make out a strong, "Tell Gran I'll pop in for a visit later." Before he heard a distinctive, POP. He then heard what sounded like chairs righting themselves and cabinets being closed. John jumped back from the door as Molly opened it. "Hello, John, Sherlock is in the morgue looking at Mr. Page.

John continued to stare at Molly. She had a swollen lip, a small cut on her hairline, and singe marks on the hem of her lap coat. Neither person said a word as Molly walked out of the empty, very clean lounge and down the hall. John hurried after her, curious as to what happened to her.

When he entered the morgue Molly was already standing at the foot of a table, currently occupied by a corpse. "All done with him then? Excellent, I'll just put him back." Molly said quickly, not allowing the nearby Sherlock to respond before she quickly re-zipped the body bag and wheeled him away.

"What happened to her?" John asked Sherlock as they both watched Molly disappear from view.

Sherlock's response was short, clipped, and unfeeling. "Family."


End file.
